


The Need to Know

by Saricess



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, F/M, He a confused boi, Maul has feelings for Ahsoka but doesn't know how to act on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: "Why do you want to be my Master so bad?"Ahsoka asks Maul an important question, his answer is not what she was expecting.
Relationships: Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40
Collections: Maulsoka Fanfic Writers (Discord)





	The Need to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Sachidiva! Had a lot of fun with this one, I might continue it 👀👀👀
> 
> Inspired by reynesofcastamere writing :)

“Why do you want to be  _ my _ master  _ so bad _ ?” It’s a simple and understandable question, from the moment they met Maul had been after her, not as the same Obi-Wan who he wanted dead - no, it was something much more.

“You could have anyone. A Force-sensitive child who doesn’t know who you are like  **I** do, and could be brought up in the ways of the dark-side. Hell, you could have had Anakin if you wanted and got in at the right time. But your  _ always _ after me, wherever I go and no matter what I do, you still want  **me** to be your apprentice, and you want to be my master. Why?”

Maul...doesn’t know how to explain to her - she can feel his confusion, not on the process of why, but  _ how _ to tell her. It surprises her. Maul has always had a way with words, but now he’s  **speechless** . She would have been smug and rubbed it in his face if she didn’t want his answer so much.

“You are a worthy adversary Lady Tano, a skilled warrior with a strong connection to the Force, I have seen such  _ lightness _ in a person before.” He doesn’t know what happened on Mortis.  _ Should _ he? It would help him know, but it would also give him dangerous intel of the greater  **power** that the planet holds. “I have lost my own blood to Sidious, and you have lost your family to him. We were both  **betrayed** by our orders and fought for survival - you are the only one close enough to be the same as me.”

We were both tools for greater powers, he had told her his once, and she couldn’t find any fault in his words.

“And I -'' Speechless again, but this time she can feel his….embarrassment? Are his cheeks tinted a bit  _ darker _ then before? “I have not had a person long enough by my side than Savage, he was my brother and taken away by Sidious. I...I do not know how to comprehend the fact that I have seen you  **more** then an ally and a companion, yet that is the truth.” 

Ahsoka stares at the man before her - one who was once a monster, who had killed so many innocents and looked out for his own gain - looks almost  _ broken _ . It was unusual, yet she should have always  **known** that deep under all the horrid things that he had done, deep under all the anger and hate was a man  _ desperate _ to have someone, to not be alone again. It almost breaks her own heart to come to such a  **realisation** , and to see it right before her, clear as day.

Boldly, she takes a step towards him, and another and another until she is close before him. Maul looks at her confused, but she can see the  _ fear _ \- fear of being  **rejected** and to be alone once more. She takes one of his hands in her own, he  _ flinches _ but doesn’t pull away. Slowly she takes off his glove and holds it in her other hand, his skin is warm that it pulls her in, the tattoos are like all the others on his body -  **beautiful** .

“I mean that much to you?” She has to ask, she has to know how much she is _ worth  _ to him if she is to join him. 

Maul nods slowly, his eyes lidded and lips thin. “You do.” Force - even his  **voice** \- “Very much Lady Tano. I - I want, no, I  _ need _ you. Not just to take down Sidious and Vader, but to  **be** with me.” He holds her hand tighter as if he was afraid that she would let go. “Believe me - please -”

“I do.” And she does, not just by his feelings in the Force, but by the way he speaks so desperately, the way he  _ looks _ at her pleadingly. It’s more then what it was back on Mandalore in the throne room those years ago, perhaps back then he was only looking out for himself, but right now…

Maul sighs, he shoulders drop and his body lightens as if it was about to  **fall** to the ground any second. He brings their joined hands to his lips and kisses her own.

_ Force _ \- now she’s embarrassed and blushing.

“Thank you.” He breathes, and Ahsoka nods. 

Maul needs her to be with him because she is the only one who  **understands** what it’s like to lose everything, to be betrayed and fend for yourself. He  _ longs _ for someone like him to be by his side - to be with him. 

She did too.

It was only them that knew the  **true** horrors of what Sidious had done, what good would it be for them to part ways? 

“Come,” She tugs his hand and leads him. “We should rest now.” She waits until he is by her side to say, “Perhaps we should train in the morning, right  _ Master _ ?”

He stills and she follows. Ahsoka looks at him and waits patiently as he turns to her, a look of shock that turns into **excitement** .

“We shall,  _ my apprentice _ .”

That...actually didn’t sound that bad. Apprentice. Yes, that would  **grow** on her. 

Maul’s apprentice - yet so much  _ more _ . 


End file.
